Blue Moon Dragon
The Blue Moon Dragon is an epic dragon of the Moon element. Appearance The blue moon dragon resembles a moon dragon in appearance, but there are certain differences between the two species. The blue moon dragon has a curved horn on top of it's head, and the crescent moon on the tail is replaced by a full moon. It's entire body doesn't glitter like a regular moon dragon, but instead has holes like a moon. Most notably are the eyes. They have no pupil, but glows a brilliant blue and sparkles like the deepest abyss of space itself. Abilities Weapons Blue moon dragons are, contrary to popular belief, actually very aggressive towards Sun element dragons. They use their bioluminescent horn to stab their enemy, and their body can unleash an extremely bright glow that blinds the enemy. Considering the dragons they normally fight this is some serious light. Defenses The blue moon dragon needs no defenses. No creature would be stupid enough to even think of harming this beautiful creature, and should one does, it will be stabbed and blinded multiple times until the blue moon dragon thinks otherwise. Other Abilities They can emit a brilliant blue glow from their body. Their eyes can also read emotions. Breath Weapon This dragon's breath includes sparkles and a blue mist. Weaknesses The horn of a blue moon dragon is crucial to it's survival. Without it, the dragon is rendered powerless and cannot defend itself. Habitat Regions Blue moon dragons are traditional found one the moon and orbiting around the plant. Those that live on Earth live in The Moon Forest. Preferred Home TBA Sheltering/Nesting TBA Diet They like to eat the blue cheese for some strange reasons. Otherwise they eat Moonlace and other plants. Lifestyle Behavior and Personality The species is docile and proud. They are known to be vain and very elegant. When walking, one must always held it's head high and swish the tail around. Social Order Blue moon dragons rank themselves base on their royal-ness. The more royal blood one has, the higher ranked it is. But exceptions are allowed, such as acts of great bravery and sacrifice. Relationship to Wizards Most wizards respect these majestic dragons and would never harm one. But since their horns are very valuable and can cost up to 5,000,000 DragonCash for a gram of horn dust, many poachers are willing to risk their lives hunting down this species. Life Cycle Mating Its all about the horns. The longer, the better. Males will joust each other and females will only mate with the victorious one. Birth Blue moon dragon eggs are made out of the purest of moon dust so they're very fragile. The parents would do anything to protect it. After a few minutes, the egg shell will harden and reveal it's trademark blue moon shape. The egg will hatch under normal circumstances after 24 hours, but on Earth it takes a longer amount of time due to the differences in the atmosphere. Infancy Baby blue moon dragons are called foals. For the first year, foals are incredibly attached to it's parents. Blue moon dragons are unique because they are one of the only species of dragons to produce milk for foals to suckle. This means that the foal grows up quickly and are independent by the time it reaches it's second year. Adolescence After 3 years, the foal is now considerably larger and called a juvenile. It will develop the horn and practice jousting with the other juveniles. Adulthood By the time it reaches adulthood, the juvenile will shed it's scales to reveal a new skin with many holes and bumps like the surface of a moon. Adult male dragons will continue to practice jousting with others until the mating season comes. Life Span Sadly, these dragons have the shortest lifespan for a Moon element, only reaching 200 years max. History Discovery During every blue moon festival, the wizards buzz around, collecting blue moon essence in hope of attracting blue moon dragon. It wasn't until Aiden Strongarm; a famous seer, discovers a way to bring this gorgeous species back on Earth and make them stay for the entire festival. After that, they will leave and head back to the moon. It is unknown how the wizard managed to achieved such an accomplishment, but he did anyways, and we should be grateful for that. Origin of Name Since the dragons only arrive during blue moon festivals, they are named the blue moon dragons. Magic TBA Notable Dragons TBA References *The Book of Dragons, The Great Nogard Category:Epic Dragons Category:Moon Category:Dragons Category:Quadruped Dragons Category:Limited Category:Inhabitants of the Moon Forest Category:Inhabitants of the Dark Side of the Moon Category:Inhabitants of Outer Space